


Fill #4

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Fill for the prompt "prompt: taekai + ‘poison and wine’ by the civil wars 💕If you need a specific line: “I don’t have a choice, but I’d still choose you”"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: CC Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fill #4

The silence of Jongin's apartment, late at night, has a way of putting into stark view the exhaustion that had long ago settled into his bones. Old injuries, strains, and sprains, aching, threatening to inflame if he doesn't start taking care of his body again. The stillness of the dark rooms, the familiar halls, bring into sharp focus the realities of the way he's living; the protest of his body, the similarly prominent neglect of the feelings tied up tight, heavy in the space they occupy inside of him, just as familiar as the soreness of his ankle. Equally aggravating as the strain of his lower back, a casualty of his ambition, he acknowledges them, then does his best to put them back where they belong.

Jongin takes his time making his way through the quiet of his apartment. Picking at leftovers he lays his phone on the counter, leaning against it as he takes his time replying to messages. He shoots off a few replies to Wonsik, catches up on groupchat, replies to his mom, his sister. He unblocks Taemin, tries to ignore the disappointed swoop in his gut at the lack of messages. Jongin blocks him again, tries to pretend he never checked. Pretending Taemin didn't take up the space inside of Jongin that he does was something he'd long ago learned, was crucial for him during promotions. Taemin seemed to have this uncanny ability to just turn off anything in his personal life that didn't serve him in his career, an ability that had all too often left Jongin bruised. He'd no right to be, but that didn't change the times that he was. Their careers came first, they always have. That's what they'd always agreed, the shared dreams they'd held since they were kids.

As Jongin shuts off the light to the kitchen, feeling the weight of an empty home, he can't help the unwanted voice inside of him asking 'were those dreams really shared?'. Jongin doesn't have the energy for it, doesn't have the capacity to entertain such thoughts.

It's once he's peeled off his clothes, too tired to even properly put on sleep clothes, that he crawls into bed, ready to sink into a dreamless slumber. It's only then that he notices the body in his bed, heating his sheets, taking up space on his mattress. Jongin's chest tightens painfully, his heart jumping into his throat as he instinctively reaches for Taemin's familiar frame. Pulling him close Jongin wraps his arms around Taemin, the sleepy sound Taemin makes seeming loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Jongin squeezes his eyes shut as Taemin turns around, shuffling the blankets around them, winding his arms around Jongin, tucking Jongin under his chin. They don't say anything, Taemin's breathing settling back into a slumbering rhythm minutes later.

Suddenly, his home is full.


End file.
